


Too Many Injuries

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Quarantink, cuteness, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Hip injury. Back injury. Thigh injury. Boot problems.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Too Many Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my day 13 for the challenge and the word today is radiator! Being a lil bit of a science nerd (a lot of a science nerd) I took this to mean anything that radiates/emits heat. I hope you all enjoy this!

Hip injury. Back injury. Thigh injury. Boot problems.

Jun groaned as he curled up on his bed, throwing the already cooled heat pack across his bedroom. His thigh still hurt like hell, no matter what he did to it. His back wasn’t as bad and his hip was getting better. His boot problems… Well, they were almost on brand for him at this point. His thigh was the real issue though, one that not even his doctors knew how to help him other than by telling him to heat it, ice it, and do exercises.

“Jun?” His mother said, knocking on his bedroom door lightly, “Visitor for you. I’ll send them in so you don’t have to move too much.”

In came Conrad with a bright grin on his face and his arms behind his back. He settled on the edge of Jun’s bed and showed him the present he’d brought.

It was a soft raccoon plushie that was scented with lavender, more than a foot tall. Jun raised an eyebrow at Conrad.

“It’s very cute.”

“Give me two minutes,” Conrad promised, disappearing out of the room. When he came back, he passed the now warm plush to Jun.

“Perfect.”


End file.
